Give Me A Reason To Smile (Sasu-Naru FanFic)
by Zerokira Kurayami
Summary: I don't own Naruto i only own my OC and other make up characters! Naruto The Gay Kid In School Bullied All Day Long Was Not Enough For The People To See Him Hurt. At Home His Twin Sister Too Bullies Him. What Happens When A Certain Football Player Says Something, What Happens When Naruto Becomes Involved In A Gang To Make The Pain Fade... Will It Work Out? Or Will His Smile Fore
1. Intro To OC

Kira Mitsukashi (Zero)- Her Mother Died When She Was Having Her. She Had A Twin Brother Called Kiura (ki-ura just how it sounds ^-^). They Were Both Abused By Their Uncle At A Small Age. Their Father Died In A Car Crash Two Years Later After They Were Born. One Day Her Uncle Came Drunk Like Always But This Time... He Came For The Kill... He Had A Gun He Called Her Names Grabbing Her From The Hair Calling Her A Slut, A Bitch And Worse Names. Kiura Came Just In Time Before He Pulled The Trigger Throwing The Gun To The Bed... He Took Kiura And Threw Him Out The Balcony. It Was Instant Death. The Police Were On Their Way Since Kiura Couldn't Stand His Twin Sister Get Hurt. This Incident Was The Cause For Zero To Be Born Also Known As The Black Phoenix Of Devastation. The Gun That Was Forgotten Was Now In Zero's Hand, Her Uncles Laughter Echoing Off Her Room's Wall Made Her Sick To Her Stomach. Zero Pulled The Trigger And Her Uncle Was No More. After That She Was Able To Remember Every Time She Turned Into Zero Just Not The Gruesome Parts Of It. She Was Orphaned And Adopted By A Very Nice Couple... but After That Night Long Ago... At Night She Always Became Zero. The Leader Of The Death Trap Gang.

Ok So The Rest Of The Characters Will Be You Know Normal People But Just Wanted You All To Know The Oc Before She Came In. She Does Play A Big Part In Naruto's Life Trust Me. The Main Characters If You Couldn't Of Guessed Were Kira, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura And some Random Name I'll Make Up Later! For Now This Is It! ^-^


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto's POV  
>When you fall in love... it sucks. Literally! I mean.. here i am being kicked by a bunch of football players at who's command may you ask? Yeah from the one friend and now my current crush. Sasuke Uchiha. I groaned from the intense pain coming from my stomach i was definitely gotta get bruises. That was when someone kneeled beside me and the people around me began murmuring things.<p>

Of First off i should start by tell you my name right? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the 'gay' kid. -_- yeah i'm gay don't judge. Another thing... was that the only reason my life had gone down hill was because of my sister Ino. She found out i was gay and thought it be really funny telling the whole school. Yeah funny for her... but for me it created a living hell. My vision started to fade seeing black spots i passed out seeing a tinge of blonde hair not my own bright yellow but a more... shadow's type of yellow.

Sasuke's POV  
>This girl suddenly knelt beside Naruto. i wish i could of done that, but i had to keep my reputation. I couldn't do that to Naruto. I had to hold in the things i wanted to tell him. In reality I myself was gay too. But seeing Naruto bullied that way made me want to keep my identity a secret. The girls blue eyes pierced into my own. "You guys are the worst people to be born" we heard her murmur. Jason laughed at her and grabbed her wrist.<br>"Now why don't you mind your own business and scram?" he told her 'politely' i think it was in his language.  
>The girl wasn't tall, she didn't even look like she had muscle. She laughed and glared at Jason. "The only one who should be minding their own business... should be you, Jackass!" she yelled a bit too loudly.<p>

"What's going on here!" yelled the teacher that was approaching the corner, instantly we all bolted running off hearing "COME BACK HERE!" behind us. My thought went to that girl never had i seen her in school she was probably new and didn't know the school system.

Naruto's POV  
>I could hear a bit of shuffling. "He's gonna be ok, thanks to you there's nothing broken just bruises and maybe some minor cuts on his skin" there was a sigh of relief and then some more shuffling "Hear that! You're ok!" it was a sweet voice, unluckly it was a girls voice, Girls always seemed to hate me the most, but this voice didn't carry an under written statement like other girl's voices who were forced to talk to me. It was all genuine. My eyes opened slowly noticing the white ceiling then slowly traveling to my right was a girl with dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes smiling at me. Her smile wanted me to smile back and so i cracked a small smile.<p>

"Sensei! Sensei! I think he woke up!" she squeaked. That was when our nurse Shizune-san opened the curtain and walked towards me with the flashlight in her hand looking into my eyes.  
>"He seems tired Kira-San how about you take him home? Sorry if its your first day and can't go to all your classes." she told the girl. The girl nodded and looked at me. "Needed help getting up?" she asked, i didn't dare use my voice so all i could do was nod.<p>

Sasuke's POV  
>From the football field where we were taking a small break from running i could see Ino to my right smiling and waving. But then i could also see two blondes leaving the school. The girl from before was supporting Naruto, surely he had to weigh a ton since he seemed like he couldn't walk much and was in pain. My eyes saddened at this thought. My thoughts were interrupted by Ino hugging me on the neck and giving me a passionate kiss. Her tongue grazing my lower lip wanting to explore my mouth. I pulled away "not here" i told her. She smiled and cuddled into my embrace i sighed lightly as the coach called us for a meeting.<p>

Naruto's POV  
>The pain in my stomach was bearable for about... three miles out of the school till it started up again. "you can put the seat back you know" whispered the girl who's name i didn't know i was too tired to ask who she was we drove in silence. "So what got you in trouble like that?" she asked lightly. I stayed quiet, not really knowing if i wanted to tell her 'Oh you know my evil twin sister Ino, She told the whole school I was gay" then she'd probably kick me out of her car and make me walk all the way to my house on the other side of the town. That be a big distance and i'd probably die halfway there. The rest of the drive she kept trying to make a conversation finally sighing she looked at me "Were's your house?" she asked.<br>"Turn left on Lilian and Carson Rd" i whispered back to her. She smiled at me "Thanks.. and i won't bite you know" she added. I blushed and looked the other direction till the car came to a stop. A car door opened then closed then my door opened "Come on i'll help you inside" she said i got up even with all the pain "No need i can make it inside myself" i whispered "Thanks" almost tempted to run to my house door and leave her there standing like and idiot she was for helping me. I said good-bye and walked straight to my room locking the door. Instantly i fell asleep.

-  
>Ok This Is My First Attempt At A SasuNaru Story Be Lenient With Me<br>Comment  
>Like (heart)<br>Help with ideas accepted too~


	3. Chapter 2

*Le Time Skiip Next Daii*

Kira's POV  
>I woke up early like i always did. My hair was in a high ponytail. I wasn't wearing my pj's but shorts and a tank top and on the room's floor was a large black coat. I sighed as i picked the coat up and set it back in a hanger in the closet. "Zero's Got to stop leaving things on the floor or my parents are gonna get suspicious. I rubbed my temples and looked at the time. I had enough time for a shower and go to get the blonde Kid, Naruto. Quickly i set my clothes out in the bed and went to shower. My body under the warm water feat like heaven. Smiling i stepped out of the bathroom into my cold room i shivered and started dressing into some gray skinnies, a red shirt with the words Y.O.L.O in the chest area, my black converse, and lastly my glasses and a black beanie on my head held down by some hairpins I was a bit tomboy-ish when i wanted but if i wanted i could dress girly but today was one of 'those' days were i felt sorta like Zero and not Kira. I grabbed my car keys and backpack running down the stairs.<br>"Mom! I'm Leaving!" i yelled  
>"Aren't you gonna ge-" she started<br>"No! I'll be going to go get something with Naruto i promised i'd pick him up!" i yelled back "Bye Mom!" i yelled  
>She responded back "Be careful!"<p>

I drove towards Naruto's home and most surely he was there waiting out by his stairs i honked and he looked up. I smiled lightly.  
>"Good Morning!" i responded cheerfully he blinked at me<br>"Hi" he said simply i sighed  
>"You know you shouldn't be scared of me... I don't bite..." i mumbled driving towards a close by cafe<br>I stopped and looked at him in the cafe's parking lot  
>"Look I wanna be friend really but my request ill tell you in school ok? so for now lets get something to eat!" i grinned<br>He smiled lightly "I guess... your not as bad as i thought" he mumbled.

Naruto's POV  
>We ate at the cafe quickly and left for school since we were about late... But hey! just in time for lunch. I heard Kira cough entering school.<br>"You know... I know your... you know" she said blushing lightly looking down. I tilted my head  
>"That im...?" i asked she blinked at me and sat down on one of the benches.<br>"I know what way you swing" she responded i blushed  
>"B-Bu-but!" i studdered out she laughed lightly<br>"Your... that person you were born with told me. She must REALLY hate you" Kira responded glaring at the ground  
>"Y-You hate me then?" i asked looking away. I was always used to people finding out and leaving me with no friends other than other special people that did like me the way i was. What surprised me the most was that Kira laughed and shook her head.<br>"I don't hate you. Should i? Everyone is different in the world you know. There are no two people who are alike." she said  
>"To be honest" she started "I myself aren't... straight." she said i blinked<br>"Your Gay too?" i asked her sitting down beside her she shook her head.  
>"Not gay but bi-sexual" she smiled "I guess i understand what it feels like to be bullied but... i don't really care what people tell me because everyone has flaws even if my flaws are on my surface they just try to point at them to hide their own flaws too" she said<br>I blinked at her  
>"You're smart!" i stated and she laughed again.<br>"Oh about that request i want to befriends and offer you something" she said "This is from a friend of mine that wants to protect you from others" she said taking out a piece of paper and giving it to me. It was in a shape of a letter and it had my name in gold letters sealed with a red sticker. Kira got up and stretched.  
>"I want you to think about it and if you wanna know more... ill give you a ride home today too and if you have questions ill answer them plus... i also have to tell you something too since you're my only friend now" she said smiling.<br>To the far right from were we were talking i could see the 'popular' group talking. Kira turned that way and she glared.  
>Ino was there and she seemed to be telling everyone something. Probably a lie to make them hate Kira.<br>Kira grinned towards them and then turned to me.  
>"Remember think about it... and don't let anyone else see that letter" she whispered in my ear.<br>"Oh plus we should walk to class together since we have all classes together" she said loudly grabbing my hand dragging me to my next class but soon got separated since she said she needed to talk to the office about a uniform.  
>I took that opportunity to read the letter:<p>

Naruto Uzumaki,  
>You have been chosen by our leader The Dark Phoenix of Devastation, To join our gang. We will protect you under all costs. you have to believe in us when we say that we are closer than we feel. Kira, as she was the one to deliver the letter to you, has observed you and said that you might require something like this. Do not blame her since she probably hasn't told you the whole story about how she is but is not a part of this gang. You will be surprised by the turn of events. Zero-Sama has also said that she knows you from before. Before you even respond to this letter we just want you to know that we will train you. Since you have been the ONLY person to be chosen by our Mistress, she will want to train you and possibly one day... you will be freed from the life of suffering that you have been going through. Just truly think about it you truly are one of a kind Naruto. Consider this and honor. -Death Trap Gang<p>

-  
>I know it kinda made sense when i wrote in on my notebook! i had help from a school friend so kudos to her~<br>Oh and since its my first Sasu-Naru it will take time for me to figure out how i will pair them!  
>Wish me luck!<br>Constructive Criticism is helpful!  
>Any ideas are welcomed!<br>Heart!  
>Comment!<br>Share my story~ pwetty pwease~ ^-^  
>Gracias~<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Sasuke's POV  
>I know i did something wrong, i always knew deep down through this facade of a football player. I knew that my once long ago friend was hating me deep inside, even though i had feeling for him.I bully him so he can move on. Even if he loves me, i don't deserve him, and i never will deserve someone like him to love me. Currently i was kissing Ino but my mind was truly somewhere else, her body undermine her shirt opened seeing her white skin, her hair all spread out under me. It only reminded me of her resemblance with the one i truly love. Why was i with Ino...? Was it because she was the closest i could get to Naruto? Was she truly nothing more than a substitute for him? I didn't care... I couldn't care because deep down inside of me i knew very well... That my battle for Naruto's l0ve was over, because i had chosen the wrong path.<p>

Maybe, just maybe if i had stayed by Naruto's side when his secret was revealed, i would be different, i wouldn't care about my image, i would be with him, beside him every step of our life's together, but those are just the 'What If's' of the situation. Yet back in reality... Ino was all i could have, that is closest to my love

Naruto's POV  
>I had just gotten home. Kira said sorry in last period about taking me home. The thing was we exchanged numbers and all so later we might go get ice cream. She said something about a meeting. I locked my room door and since my parents were gone for the whole week. I could hear things from my sisters room. I laid in bed plugging my earphones into my iPhone and playing some Nicki Minaj. I took the letter out again and read it over and over. That was until i flipped the envelope over my face and something else fell out. I took it in my hands and looked at the pin. It was a small pin with a fox inside a crystal ball. I was surprised by this because 1.) Foxes are my favorite animal followed by toads 2.) How did she know?<br>I laughed to myself and placed the pin into my bag and closed my eyes. The answer to the letter was hard to come up with. Someone actually cared about me. They wanted to protect me. But the thing was. It was a gang what if they made me kill? i didn't like that.

"Arghh!" i ruffled my hair just as my phone vibrated from my back pocket. I looked at the text message.

From: Kira-San  
>To: Naru-Kun (kira's nickname for him)<br>Aug, 07 4:50pm  
>Naru-Kun~ im done with school talking to my teach! Wanna talk about your questions over ice-cream?<p>

I sighed and smiled. I know at first i was reluctant to talking to her. But i mean look at the bright side she stood up for me and took care of me sorta you could say! So i guess were good friends now.

From: Naru-Kun  
>To: Kira-San<br>Aug, 07 4:51pm  
>Course I dont see why not see ya outside my house in 10?<p>

From: Kira-San  
>To: Naru-Kun<br>Aug, 07 4:53pm  
>Hai~ Exactly 10 mins from your house! ^-^)

I sighed again and got off my music and going to my closet to change from my uniform. I took out a white shirt and some regular jeans. I fixed my hair a bit and grabbed a blue jacket from my closet and put it on only zipping it half way. I looked at my reflection and nodded to myself. I knew what i was going to ask and what my answer was. I placed my phone and wallet into my pockets walking out of my room just as a honk sounded outside the house. Despite the sounds coming from my sisters room i yelled to her. "Ino i'm going out!" i left without a response just as i closed the door i looked at Kira who was smiling at me. "Hey sunshine!" she called and i laughed lightly "You know... about the other days. i'm sorry about my attitude its just i never expected someone to stand up for me." she smiled and hit my head lightly. Even if she was smaller than me she wasn't that short probably about an inch or so smaller and im like 5'7'' so she'd be like... 5'5''? Agh who cares! you all get me!

We were talking on our way. But it seemed that neither could bring up the topic of the card that was in my jean pocket.

Kira's POV  
>I sighed internally. How was i supposed to ask him for an answer. I dont know what Zero was thinking!? I mean i admire Naru-Kun for being brave and all but... What can he do in such a violent and almost deadly top 5 gang? He's possibly the most nicest and innocent person i had ever met. I mean come on! He couldn't hurt a mos- ok never mind he killed a mosquito maybe he couldn't hurt a fly! I looked over at him occasionally while driving and smiled at his comments here and there. Currently we were talking about his sister. She intrigued me a bit i mean... they look alike but... they don't at the same time.<br>"My parents think i should be more independent that's why they pay more attention to Ino all the time. I mean i dont mind right? But i wouldnt get mad if they asked me about my life once in a while." he said. I chuckled lightly  
>"Trust me sometimes too much love rots you to the core. Other times its love that saves you" i responded. Out of the corner of my eye i could see his little gears in his mind thinking.<br>"I guess you could be right Kira-San..." he said. I laughed again  
>"Just Kira is fine drop the '-san' its kinda making me feel old" i responded lightly he laughed<br>"If i drop the '-san' then you have to drop the'-kun' on Naru ok?" I smiled and nodded  
>"You just got a deal Naru!" we both laughed and a moment of awkwardness happened i guess we were both thinking on how to start the topic. I sighed and parked outside the ice-cream shop and turned to him.<br>"Naruto about the letter i gave you this morning... Could i have an answer?" i asked him. He looked away and out the window. He sighed and walked out the car. I stepped out and he looked back at me  
>"First... Kira could you answer some questions for me?" i smiled towards him and nodded motioning on going inside the shop. It was in Zero's district well since we moved she claimed it in the past nights.<p>

Naruto's POV  
>We walked inside i could feel some eyes on me and Kira as we walked in. A couple of people there were from school and i could hear them talking about me and Kira. Kira pulled on my sleeve and motioned to one of the tables in the far corner. We sat in the booth as a pretty lady with blue hair came up to us.<br>"Gyaa! Kira-Sama! your here! Gigi was bothering me about when you'd get here! anyways the usual?" Kira nodded and laughed  
>"Hold yourself together Niiky i'm here with a friend yes the usual and tell Gigi to come out here private business and Naru... what you want?" Kira turned to me and i thought to myself.<br>"Do you guys have mango?" the girl nodded  
>"Oh is he..." she lowered her voice and head to the table "The new recruit that Zero-sama kept an eye on for a while?"<br>Kira glared at her and nodded "Naru this here is Niiky and th-" the back door slammed open and in came in a girl with black hair "-e person who just slammed the door is Gigi her real name's Georgia but she much rather go by Gigi." The girl by the name of Gigi held up her hand with two fingers and saluted me  
>"Yo what's up highlighter?" i frowned<br>"Highlighter?" i questioned while she pointed to my hair  
>"Your hair stands out the most in this place" she responded<br>I touched my hair unconsciously and nodded. I guess that made sense. Gigi looked at Kira and bowed lightly while Kira only nodded at her.  
>"So Naru ask your questions Gigi is part of Death Trap She's what you could call a second year." Kira smiled and nodded<br>Gigi coughed and looked at Niiky "Oh yeah! the orders" Niiky yelled we all laughed lightly. Gigi smiled at us and nodded "Ill go help the dimwit here" she pointed to the struggling Niiky and we nodded

Kira sighed and looked at me.  
>"Naru... were friends right?" i nodded<br>"Well yeah you kinda stood up for me and even my sister who spreading rumors about you still hand out with me and keep your head high" i responded smiling. She smiled back and then her serious expression returned.  
>"I.. have a sickness, well that's what my adop parents call it. It's not serious or death cause and shit like that." she said lowly enough for only me and her to hear. I nodded at her and motioned her on<br>"I have a double personality... I mean its not bad right?" I frowned  
>"You mean... like you have two people in one?" i asked she nodded<br>"I'll show you later about what i mean alright? were going somewhere after here!" she grinned just in time as to when the ice cream got to our table .Gigi looked at us and then she nodded and looked at the time. It was 5:45pm already it didnt feel like time traveled that fast but it did.  
>Kira was staring out the window eating her ice cream slowly.<br>"Umm Kira can i ask a question? She turned at looked at me and nodded  
>"Yeah shoot!" she laughed and waited<br>"W-What exactly will i be doing in... that 'group'?" i asked lightly. She thought about it a bit and smiled at me  
>"first you'd go through some test to see what year you belong in then after that you help with keeping peace and order, except other times it does get a bit... bloody but its not like killing type..." she murmured grimly at the word 'killing'<br>I nodded i guess i could say what my answer was now.

I stood up and looked at Kira extending my hand. "I accept the request" i told her. She smiled at me and stood up shaking my hand "Naruto Uzumaki... Welcome to your new home" she said lightly With that we both walked out with Niiky and Gigi following us and getting into the back seat.

Things whirled around the car at a fast speed. I looked over at Kira who had been silent most of the ride. It was a long ride i mean its been an hour since we left the ice cream shop. It wasnt boring not anything because Gigi and Niiky kept telling me stories about their boss and their missions. I was really nervious about meeting 'Zero-sama' but it was ok i dont mind if i aint what she expects. Suddenly the car stopped. Kira got out and smiled. "Were here Niiky, Gigi take care of Naru for me i gotta go on ahead. Kira ran inside the abandoned looking building.  
>We all got out of the car and walked towards the building right when the door opened by itself. I was shocked to see the inside there were tables and food people eating and laughing at the same time kinda like a cafeteria. When the door clicked shut with a loud 'CHUNK' everyone was silent and they got up bowing towards us.<br>"Welcome home commander Gigi and Lady Niiky!" they all said at the same time. I looked around then at them both  
>"Commander? Lady?" i asked Niiky gripped my arm<br>"Were in the table of ten sunshine! meaning were the most respected after the table of ten are the 3rd years then the 2nd years and lastly the 1st years" i frowned lightly  
>" I thought Gigi was a 2nd year" Niiky laughed walking up to a long table with ten chairs and one throne in the middle<br>"Well she is that's her regular rank but she's also in the table" Niiky took her seat were a blue chair was. Gigi took another seat were a black chair was. I stood beside Niiky waiting for Kira. I really wanted her to come back . Suddenly everyone in the tables rose again. kneeling this time instead of bowing. People with different capes came from behind the curtain in the room. A red headed male, green haired male, purple headed girl, blond haired male, brown haired male and girl, black haired male, and lastly a dark blue haired girl. It wasn't them who i was shocked about... but the last person who came to the throne in the room.

"K-Kira...?" i squeaked

Rah! Finally its here! There will be a contest! ill post the info later Ja'ne lovelies comment/heart/follow~  
>Tell me what you think and give ideas if you got any!<p> 


	5. Red Haired Male!

Name: Gaara  
>Age: 17<br>Looks: .  
>Likes: To be with Neji<br>Dislikes: People hurting his friends  
>fighting style: Maniac :D<br>Position in gang: 3rd Rank  
>School: Sunakagure High School (Suna for short)<br>Past: Garra met Kira&Zero when she first started the gang in Suna. They recruited Gaara because if you mess with his friends he can get rid of them easily. He shows no empathy or emotion towards Kira&Zero.


	6. Dark Blue Haired Female!

Name: Alex Eva May  
>Age: 15<br>Looks:-  
>Personality: has a kind heart but is cold and mean when she doesnt know the person ir in the gang<br>Likes: her phone, ice tea and camping  
>Dislikes: Ino, Sasuke(till comes nice?)<br>Fighting style: she uses a gun and she will use her sword only if need(runs outta bullets)  
>Position in gang: 2nd<br>School: Konoha  
>Past: she lived in Canada till 3 years ago and came over to Japan<br>How they met?: she was fetting bullied about her being new and her blue hair and she stayed late one nught and found out Kiras secret


	7. Green Haired Male!

Name: Masahiro Oonishi  
>Age: 16<br>Looks: -  
>Personality: Playful, Flirty, Protective<br>Likes: Candy, Knifes, Women, Bars&Clubs  
>Dislikes: Bitter Things, Defeat, Easy Women, Silence<br>Fighting Style: Fights with a knife, just as a silent assassin or a long range thrower.  
>Position: 2<br>School: Konoha  
>Past: He was living in the streets when he met Zero she offered to train him so he was loved because that was what he wanted to be. He wanted to be loved. He later discovered about Kira and Zero when one day he went into her room to wake her up and she was acting like Kira. Obligatorily she told him about Zero and herself.<p> 


	8. Purple Haired Female!

Name: Grace Ito  
>Age: 17<br>Looks: -  
>Personality: Cold,Mute,Distant,anger-ish<br>Likes: Zero&Kira, Fights, Top 10, Naruto  
>Dislikes: People other than the gang,Sasuke<br>Fighting Style: Fist and Kicks, in necessary she will use a gun  
>Position: 3<br>School: Sunakagure  
>Past: She was bullied by being mute till Kira stood up for her outside of school. She found out about Zero because she followed Kira out of a convenience store when she waved at her but she didn't respond. She was suspicious and then saw Zero or Kira in her perspective beat up some people.<p> 


	9. Blond Haired Male!

Name: Kaine Fujii  
>Age: 15<br>Looks: -  
>Personality: Devilish, Misfit, Warm&amp;Kind(to some)<br>Likes: Colors, Going outside, board games, his grandparents  
>Dislikes: People other than the gang, The world<br>Fighting Style: Strategist  
>Position: 1<br>School: Konoha  
>Past: He was always the smark slacker. Kira met him while she attended her old school, she always played games with him because he had no friends. He lived with his grandparents most of his life till a burglar killed them. He found out about Zero because since he was so into depression one night Kira or more like Zero visit him and told him that she was gonna take revenge and she did, she did no killing just injured them enough. She showed him that video she took and smiled at him telling him that his home was no longer there but with her gang and he accepted that.<p> 


	10. Brown Haired Female

Name: Masimi Ochi  
>Age: 13<br>Looks:-  
>Personality: Loud&amp;Weird, has a strange liking to the phrase "Shut it!", slight anger issues, throught most people don't think this, her apperance makes her seem quiet and nerdy.<br>Likes: Food and video games  
>Dislikes: when someone says she looks nerdy<br>Fighting Style: Headstrong and a little bit stupid  
>School: Drop out<br>Position: 3  
>Past: Never knew her parents, she has been living in the streets her whole life. When she met Kira she was half alive in an alley dying of hunger, Kira took her in to the gang headquarters to get her in a better shape. She found out about Zero because when she woke up after eating a lot of food and sleeping Zero was in control of Kira's body and she explained it to her.<p> 


	11. Black Haired Male!

Name: Nate Kai  
>Age: 18<br>Looks: -  
>Personality: Quiet, speaks his mind when needed, sarcastic<br>Likes: Books, the roof, learning  
>Dislikes: holidays, loud noises,<br>Fighting Style: He's old style and uses either a knife, gun or a sword  
>Position: 2<br>School: Sunakagure  
>Past: He was the kid in the back of the class who just stares out the window listening to the lectures and occasionally sleeping. He used to go to school with Kira till his own parent transferred him to Suna. Kira was the first person who talked to him honestly and wasn't hurt by his sarcasm he was very curious about her. He met Zero because he offered to walk Kira home and she denied but he was persistent and just as it turned 7 pm she traded with Zero and to his surprise she attacked him and threatened him to treat Kira right or else but of course it was Zero's sadistic joke after that he was just more curious about her so he joined with her since his parents traveled a lot it wasn't like they were gonna care<p> 


	12. Chapter 4

Naruto's POV  
>I can't believe what i saw. Kira was standing there in a black cape her attire was the same as before but her eyes... they looked dull and serious different than before. It was then that i remembered what she told me in the ice-cream shop. "So this is her disease?" i whispered to Niiky. She nodded "She's like that because of things. We are grateful to her because she has done so much things for every single one of these people here" she said. I turned to everyone here kneeling on the floor. "Everyone here?" Niiky nodded and stood up while two people came towards me and took me away. I didn't fight i just followed them.<p>

"Go in there" one of them said "Clothes are positioned there for you change and then come out" the person said. I could only nod for some reason i knew that it wasn't something bad it was something good that was happening to me. I was changing because of my decisions. This was only one of the many things i had to change. There on the counter of the room was a black cape a red shirt no jeans (i guess i had to keep the one's i have) and then no shoes i guess i just had to change shirt and place the cape on. I smiled and looked in the mirror. I felt different... i knew i had to be different. In front of this mirror was no longer Naruto Uzumaki.. the kid who was bullied but the new Naruto Uzumaki who is strong and will no longer be brought down.

I stepped out of the room and started walking with the two people again. My features stoic and i was being nervous. Finally we were there at the end of the hall before me were the top 10 people standing looking at me.

Zero's POV  
>I could see the Uzumaki kid at the end of that hall. I could see that he had potential to be like Kira. That is what i saw in him, he was someone who was almost just like Kira, he was alone and it seemed like no one loved him. That is the truth i could see. Slowly i spoke in my demanding voice. "Today the Death Trap has gathered for a special celebration. We are to welcome a new member by the name of Kurama." i could see naruto frown because that wasn't his name but Rain told him to be quiet. "He is the one who will be the second in command. He will be trained by me and will deserve as much respect as i get from everyone." everyone cheered and raised their glass. "To Kurama!" they said . I traveled down in front of Naruto and bowed "Do you accept the title of Second in command for as long as you live?" i said i could feel him shuffle. "I do" i heard and i rose up smiling "Welcome to your new home Kurama... Death Trap" i said. Suddenly music stared and every one was congratulating him. I smiled slightly and traveled back up to my throne sighing. I could feel the fatigue i placed on this body. Kira only sleeps for five hours. It takes a real toll on her body.<p>

Naruto's POV  
>I was smiling. This day was the best i ever had, around these people i was someone who meant something. I looked at Kira well now Zero and went to her. "u-um Z-Zero-Sama?" i said shyly. She smiled just like Kira. "Call me Zero no suffixes its fine what can i help you with little one?" she said I looked down until the top ten people came towards up "Yo boss!" said the blond one. Around us they all waved at me. I nodded and waved back slightly. "Kurama meet the top 10 also known as the table of devastation." i looked at everyone and bowed "Nice to meet you" everyone smiled at me. Zero laughed and pointed down the line "That right there the red head is Gaara he goes to Suna the roots of the gang, the dark blue haired one is Alex she goes to school with us, the green haired one is Masahiro he goes to school with us too, the purple silent one is Grace she's a mute but treat her just like a human alright? she goes to Suna with Gaara, The blond one is Kaine he's a strange one right? well he goes to school with us, then comes the brown haired one is Masimi she might be small but don't let age deceive you she's strong, lastly is the black haired one is Nate he goes to Suna" she said finishing the list.<p>

I nodded it was going to be easy to remember their names by their hair color. Soon the night came to and end and it was time to head home.

Zero's POV  
>We had gone back to the car. It was time to go home and i smiled. "Ah what you think Naruto? did you enjoy the gang?" he was silent. "I don't get it Zero how is it that Kira is you and you are Kira its strange" With that i started telling him the story of how i came to be. He nodded at the right things and then when it ended he sighed. "so... your like her strong desire to protect people?" he asked i laughed lightly "I only do what deem necessary for Kira." i said slightly almost to his home . "Naruto no matter what you must not tell anyone about the gang... unless necessary and you must also never tell them who the boss is understood?" i said slightly stopping in front of his home. I could see him nod "Kira will be here tomorrow morning to pick you up please take care your training will start tomorrow after noon around 8 pm. Have a good day" he smiled and got out "Zero... thank you for making me feel at home" he said before going home and climbing into his window. At that i couldn't just wait till the following day.. this kid was truly someone interesting... someone who can finally understand this cruel reality.<p> 


	13. Chapter 5

Sasuke's POV  
>The following monday was different... It was something i wasn't expecting. Naruto was surrounded by different people. A dark blue haired girl, green haired male, blond haired male and that new girl who's name thanks to Ino told me was Zerokira. They were laughing about what? Im not sure but they all froze as i stood there with Jason and the rest of them. The green haired male turned to the other blonde boy and they nodded. Kira sighed and shook her head at them and kept on walking "Let's go were gonna be late to class plus we gotta show you around" she said. They all nodded and continued walking. As they passed by Jason stuck his foot out when Naruto passed and tripped him. He fell and Jason towered over him as i watched. "Hey scum just because there new dont think they wont hate you soon they'll know what there getting in and they'll leave you." he said smirking. The green haired male pushed Jason away as the Dark blue haired girl helped Naruto up. "Stay out of us business... who we hang out with is our problem you little shit" he whispered and punched Jason in the stomach as he coughed and walked away.<p>

I knelt beside Jason and turned to them. Something told me that it was bad.. and there was only one person i could ask for a background check. I took out my phone and dialed my brother's number. "Hey Itachi?" it was rare for me to call him since he had to take care of the family business now that our father was sick. "Yes little brother what can i help you with?" i sighed and looked down the corridor "I want a background check on some new kids at school. Can you help?" i asked i kept walking to class. I could hear Itachi sigh "It has to do with Naruto huh? Well baby brother ill try to help" i blushed and growled "Shut up idiot just do something alright?!" i hanged up and sighed lightly walking to class still. I had to come up with a plan... to get close to Naruto and then figure out who those kids are... i have to.. somehow.. without giving my cover away...

Naruto's POV  
>I was in class when i was called to the office. I didn't know why but i was called. I was walking down the hallway when suddenly two hands reached out for me from behind one covering my eyes the other my mouth. i tried screaming but they were able to knock me out. It was scary... Kira.. Kaine, Alex, Masahiro... were where they! I was scared.<br>It was a while when i woke up. My head was pounding and i tried moving. I still couldn't see anything but i could hear some shuffling. My wrist were bound on the top of my head and my legs were just dangling my toes could barely touch the floor. My mouth was still covered, i coughed and gagged on what ever was in my mouth. Then there was laughed "Awe little Naruto's scared?" That voice... it had been tormenting me. "Oh i forgot you can't answer... well too bad" there was a moment of silence till i could feel pain in my body. I tried screaming, asking someone for help. I knew they weren't going to come.. there was no one out there that would help me.. and those who could only thought i was in the office.

I was to be alone... and alone i shall be. I could feel the pain increasing each time it was becoming unbearable, honestly in this moment... i wish i could of died. I knew that for this time... i had given up.

Alex's POV  
>I was taking notes. Masahiro was behind me sleeping, Kira was taking notes and Kaine was... Kaine well more like flirting with some girl beside him. What was strange was that Naruto wasn't back from the office. Some kids called him out and he hadn't returned. It was strange to see a kid like him in a gang like outs. Zero had to be planning something.. or she saw something in that kid. I was bullied a while back before moving here and meeting Kira again. This time i was determined to become her friend and i was yet bullied still. It was then that she came to my rescue. I remember it like yesterday. I was down on the floor and she extended a hand to me helping me. She glared at the bullies and said "touch her again and you'll learn what fear is" She took my to the Nurse and helped me out. She tried to cheer my up but i was a bit reluctant to it. How i actually found out who she was. Well that is a story that is very interesting indeed. I stayed late after school to study i might look smart and all but i do have problems with some classes... like history. It was then that i was walking back home when i bumped into a red head guy as he glared at me "Watch it" he said and walked on towards someone that looked similar to me. It happened to be Kira. I frowned as he nodded at Kira and they started walking the opposite direction. I felt uneasy like it wasnt right so i decided to follow her.<p>

We ended up somewhere between Suna and Konoha districts. It was an abandoned building. It was in a no good condition.I decided it would be better if i left before they found out i was here slowly i was walking back till i got stopped by a couple of people. I was scared and i started to run till one of them held me down "now now little one don't scream" the person said I started crying and closed my eyes till there was nothing there. no sounds no nothing. I opened my eyes to meet with dull eyes unlike the bright eyes i knew. Kira stood over me extending a hand to me and holding a bat in the other hand "You ok?" her voice was different too. I flinched and nodded "Come with me... i believe Kira trust you." she said and dragged me to the building. She told me who she was her name was Zero and she was part of Kira. The following day i got a letter asking me to join her gang.. and that was how i came to be the person i am today. I was now fearless and more brave and i was glad for that. I could see a part of me in Naruto and i knew he'd fit just fine but i was still doubtful about how much he was going to be able to do...

? POV  
>I liked the blood off my knuckles and laughed maniacally. "you guys are no match for me... I am stronger than all of you... now don't mess with my vessel or you will find yourselves in a coma got it?" the guys whimpered pathetically and i smiled wide leaving. I did have a couple of bruises and cuts but nothing that i couldn't withstand at this moment. I grinned and laughed again. It was good that i could finally do things... that i could never do before. I am invincible... I will kill those who hurt me...<p>

****************************************************  
>Like (heart )<br>Comment  
>Follow ;)<br>Tell me what you think~


	14. Chapter 6

Well for some reason the commercials in my YouTube come out in spanish... 0-0 lol wellll apart from that Here is the next instalment of GMARTS! (- sounds like walmart to me... :P)

Kira's POV  
>I sighed since it was already after school. Alex was carrying Naruto's bag and Masahiro was looking around together with Kaine. I sighed and rubbed one of my temples. "Were the hell did Naruto go..." I sighed again and stopped "Go look around see anything suspicious call me ill be by the gates" i said taking Naruto's bag from Alex's grip. "And make sure you get the people's name if something happened to him" i glared lightly as they nodded and ran off. Slowly i walked to the school gates. It was around 4 in the afternoon. There was still going home and eating plus i had to make sure that Zero didn't mess up my room much last night... she.. what do you call it... likes to disorganize my things. Like one time she thought it be funny to hide my middle school uniform so i had to dress like a Yankee to school... people kept being afraid of me but thanks to that little stunt people started joining the gang. Ill always remember my first members... and of course my co-founder . Gaara. Yes that said it all Gaara was just... Gaara. How else could i explain him. Well his codename was Shukaku. Why? i dont know it was just like that. He wasn't fond of me or Zero but Zero was able to recruit him. Some one who could kill those who he hated. A person like him we didn't need as enemy but as an ally. I smiled and turned towards the gates walking smiling.<p>

I blinked and took out my cellphone texting Alex and the rest to come to the gates quickly. I walked quickly and grabbed Naruto's bloody hand and started dragging him to my car. Once we were there i threw him in the passenger side and looked at him "What the hell happened to you...!" i asked lightly. He was silent and smirked at me. His expression dark he held my hand and kissed it. I pulled my hand away and growled "I asked you a question" i said frowning. This wasn't like Naruto. Normally he'd smile but he was acting weird. I sighed and rubbed my temples again. "Ok let's try this again. What happened to you?" i asked smiling. He smirked again and shook his head laughing maniacally. "I beat those below me of course" he said laughing again. I frowned "I'm going to ask a series of questions and you answer ok?" i said lightly. "your name?" "Kurama" "Age?" "16" "Parents?" "They don't care" "Siblings?" "Zero and Shukaku" i frowned so... what? Zero know's this Kurama who's in Naruto.. wait that means... "You... Your like us!" i said pointing at him. He laughed and nodded "Yes our dear hostess" he said "Now if you wouldn't mind id like to be at ba-" with that he knocked out not even finishing saying anything. Just as Alex and the rest got into the car. There was a long silence just as Alex asked "What happened to him?" she asked I gulped and looked down "He... He's just like Gaara and me" i said lightly. They stayed silent and nodded "We should go get our things then go to base boss" whispered Kaine. I could only nod shocked.

Sasuke's POV  
>I waited outside for Itachi. Since i had called him earlier he promised that he'd pick me up to give me the files i had asked for. I sighed as his black lincoln pulled up. I got into the passenger side as he handed me the files. "Better if you read them at home" he said. I turned to him and frowned "Hold up.. you said home does that mean your done for today?" he laughed "Oh dear little brother tomorrow's my day off so i finished my work early so i could sleep" he said i looked away "hn fine" acting indifferent. I sighed looking at the four files that were in my hands. There definitely had to be something in these files that proved that the people hanging out with my love were not who they said they were. I had to get closer... so he can trust me. There had to be something that had to help me out. I frowned and sighed. I was really killing myself over this. That was when my phone buzzed and i looked at it. It was a picture forward by Ino it read "EMERGENCY" i sighed and opened it. I looked at the picture and it was Jason, Mark and Ren who were there in the floor the question was why where they so beat up. Jason definitely had a broken nose, Mark probably broke his arm and Ren... dam Ren looks like he's gonna need stitches on his mouth.<p>

I texted Ino back "Who was it?" quickly as the message left she answered what i was not expecting was the answer id get "Naruto, My brother" she said I laughed as Itachi looked at me strangely i waved him off and texted her "You gotta be kidding me right? He doesnt look like he could do that" i sighed as another message came in "I'm not kidding babe Jason told me" i frowned lightly why was she with Jason. Well i didn't care i hated her anyways but i do have to look the part of not being gay "Alright ill be over in 10 mins were are you?" i asked and looked at Itachi. "I might need to go to Ino's or Jason's" i said he nodded "Were to little brother?" he asked just as my phone got the message "Jason's everyone's here hurry" it said "Jason's please oh and please put the files in my room ill get to them later." i sighed and looked out the window "Just what the hell was going on.

Naruto's POV  
>It was strange like i could see an out of body experience. I could see Kira asking me questions. I felt my mouth answer but none of the answers felt right to me. I sighed before i fell into the darkness. In this darkness i could see a mirror and i was looking at myself. What appeared to be myself was different alright. He didn't smile like i did he smirked his eyes weren't ocean blue but blood red and his aura... it wasn't happy like mine.. it was blood thirsty. "Oi kit are you just gonna keep staring of are you actually gonna ask a question" he said. I gulped "Who are you..?" i asked . He laughed "I am you but the stronger side of you, call me Kurama" he said smirking I blinked "Me..? you are me but how?" i asked he smirked wider "Because of what they did to you, you hated them right? so all i did was make them fear you" he said laughing evilly I backed away till i felt arms go around me. He was hugging me "Now now kit don't escape i'm here to stay for a long time" i shivered and closed my eyes hoping he would go away "I'm still here Kit now let me propose something for you alright?" he said as i opened my eyes looking him in those red eyes "W-what?!" i said "Let me out at night and you can continue living your normal life" he said smirking. I frowned and thought about it. It sounded kinda of what Kira would do. She switched with Zero at night right.. means i could be normal by day.<p>

"I will grant you great strength kit" he said adding something i wanted. I was weak i let other people bring me down I looked at Kurama and nodded "I accept" i said smiling

Sasuke's POV  
>I sighed as i walked into my home. Jason really did see Naruto beat him up. Just what was going on. Did Kira teach him that? i asked myself i ran up to my room without waking up Itachi and saw the files in my bed. The first one to start.<p>

File 1  
>Name: Masahiro Oonishi<br>Age: 14 years old  
>Blood Type: B<br>Charges: Stabbing a teacher in the stomach various times  
>Sentence: Psychologist and Asylum for the rest of his life.<br>Cause: Parent's negligence caused brain stress. Father killed mother in front of childs eyes due to an affair. Child taken into foster care. Age 10 started showing signs of insaneness.

Sasuke blinked. So the green haired one was mentally unstable... Wonder how he got there... Sasuke opened the next file.

File 2  
>Name: Kaine Fujii<br>Age: 13  
>Blood Type: A<br>Charges: None/victim  
>Sentence: None<br>Cause: None, Reference to psychologist due to grandparents death.

Sasuke sighed and closed the file at least that kid wasn't dangerous but... how did he become involved with Masahiro... he opened the following file

File 3  
>Name: Alex Eva May<br>Age: 12  
>Blood Type: O<br>Charges: None/victim  
>Sentence:None<br>Cause: None, Need's help due to bullying

Sasuke frowned "Bullying? but.. she doesn't seem bullied more like she doesn't care... " he whispered to himself as the saw the next dreaded file

File 4  
>Name: Zerokira Mitsukashi<br>Age: 7  
>Blood Type: AB<br>Charges: Death, stabbing, fight  
>Sentence: foster care and psychologist once every month too young to judge<br>Cause:Uncle killed her twin brother he was about to kill her. Police say that she killed her own uncle after he threw the twin brother off the balcony. She will not be charged but she will need intensive therapy to become normal and will now be living with different foster homes.

Sasuke blinked "She... killed" he whispered closing the files "I have to do something..." he said going to his bed and closing his eyes. He had become blind to the truth... he had to get close enough to Naruto to get him away from those people.

****************************************************  
>Well... How was it! O_O<br>Lol kidding so any ideas ?  
>Like<br>Comment  
>Follow<br>-ZeroVampire


	15. Chapter 7

Hallu~!  
>Oh my dearies how have you been! i am so sorry this had been delayed for so long. Let me explain why. I am sick like i litterally mean i am sick and im in recovery which takes alot of my energy so my afternoon's are sometimes spent sleeping or doing catch up homework. They gave me (luckly) a month to complete which i am like... "thank you!*kissy kissy*" yeah so i have to make things delayed i will update its just... im a lazy person... ; anyways that's not what your here for so... on to the chappy!~

***********************************************************************************************************

Zero's POV  
>It was strange seeing my 'brother' in one of Kira's friend's body at first it was strange with Gaara but that was understandable. I adapted but Kyuubi was someone who was crazier than all of us me and him were at the top of being insane. It's really hard to explain because all of us, Shukaku and Kurama were actually one being some how we had been to the same place that created us. It had to be "That" office. I growled lowly and rubbed my eyes. Currently i was sitting down on my chair as the gang was eating and the top ten were mingling among them. Naruto was in the "Nursing" isle. I looked over to Grace and she nodded softly indicating that Naruto or 'Kurama' had awoken. Slowly everyone quieted down as I stood slowly i walked off the stage and into one of the many halls that lead to the Nurse room.<br>I opened the door only to be greeted by Gaara and Nate. I nodded to both of them and motioned them outside the room. "Boss he's the new kid right? what's wrong with him he's not his scared self today" i smirked "It's because he developed something that will make him only stronger in return curious cat" i said as i motioned for him to walk out "I'll call if i need anything" with that said Gaara stared at me and i knew that he knew it too. I nodded and closed the door as i looked over to the sitting Na- i mean Kurama. "Oi! Nee-san! what took you so long to get here... was beginning to think that you hated me" he pretended to be hurt but i simply scoffed and sat down on a chair "Look here Kurama. I am the boss of this place and your little kit is part of all of this so i'm going to need some cooperation from you. As you had already broken a kid's nose earlier today and i am thinking that Naruto-san is going to get beat up tomorrow i want you to train him into becoming strong... for when we leave our host's they will feel like we are right beside them guiding them understood?" i said looking him straight in the eye. He got serious and nodded "If it means keeping both him and me safe ill do it just remember sister don't get too attached" he whispered. Slowly i stood up and shook my head "It's a little late on that advice idiot" i walked out as i walked past Nate and Gaara i nodded to them. "Take him to his 'room' here" i said as i walked back thinking that it was just too late for me not to be attached to Kira.

Naruto's POV  
>I groaned slightly as i looked over at my alarm that was buzzing. I turned and sighed. "I can't believe its 4:00 am..." i turned over and sighed closing my eyes again. Suddenly it occurred to me that i had said i was going to run and then get ready for school. I sighed softly and got up getting ready for a long jog slowly i turned once again to my clock and saw the time. "Ok 4:30 so i can run..." i was making calculations in my head. "be back by 5:30 maybe..." i sighed and placed earphones on and started running with my hood up. I rubbed my eyes as i ran. It was weird because as i kept running i kept thinking back to Kurama my other self. Was he really real? or was he just a fragment of my imagination. I sighed softly and stopped as the light turned red. On the other side of the street i could see green hair. I squinted my eyes a bit and waved. It was Masahiro. The light turned green and he jogged over. "Good morning sunshine" he laughed "Get it? yeah no fine dont laugh im still in a crappy mood... anyways good morning" i grinned and nodded "Morning Masahiro-san" he groaned "drop the san little one" i laughed as he ruffled my hair. He smiled and nodded to were he came from "Let's jog together since we're kinda doing the same thing?" he asked i nodded "sure thing i do have some things i wanna ask anyways" he nodded "how about to the park we rest for a while you ask and then we head home and get ready for school?" i nodded "sounds like a plan to me" i said and started jogging on as he followed beside me. Honestly it was too early that Konoha looked like a deserted town. No sounds other than my music and the panting of mine and Masahiro's breaths.<br>Soon we got to the park and we sat down as Masahiro wandered off to buy us some drinks. God i was praying that he bought water and not coffee. And as if God answered my prayers he bought water. I took one of the bottles and chugged down the clear liquid. "Slow down sunshine you might choke on that water" he said as i laughed. If i looked at it some part of me wished i could of fallen for someone like Masahiro, he was kind and he i dont know he was just a good man. The thing that i had to keep in mind was that he like the top ten were gang members and never in my whole life had i thought id be hanging around them but some part of me said it wasn't as bad. I sighed. Masahiro frowned and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Yo sunshine you ok?" he asked i nodded "Yeah about before how did you meet Zero? well i mean Kira." He sighed and bit his lip "I know im not supposed to tell you this but im doing it because i trust you sunshine ok?" i nodded and turned to face him. He sighed softly and closed his eyes "it started something like this" he said

Masahiro's POV  
>I remember that day. The day that my father killed my mother with a kitchen knife. I don't want to go into gory details but i saw it all. My father had called that a lesson. "Masa remember this day well, your mother was a slut and she never loved me nor you, she loved money" his cold green eyes bore into my own and i was backed into a corner. "You understand this right Masa? Your my only child right?" i nodded because i was scared. And the day's passed on. Month's without my smiling mother were now something i couldn't remember and then the fated day came. The police came to our home. My father had hidden my mother's corpse in their room. What happened in that room was nothing i could remember. I as the innocent boy i considered myself then opened the door. The cops stormed into the house and as that happened in a flash my father was taken by them and it was like something in me snapped and i bit the officer that was carrying me in his arms. Screaming and kicking him. I loved my father and i knew that what he did was wrong but it didn't matter to me i wanted to defend things like he did. He defended our family. He wanted our family to be whole to stay the same as every day before my own mother's affair. I cried that day. I cried in a place i didn't know was going to be my new home. I didn't sleep much after that time. I became more and more obsessed with having people love me. And i never got that in return all i got was stares of pity and "I'm sorry Masahiro-kun but you have to stay home while we go out" i knew that those foster families were ever going to love me. They were only going to bring me down to keep me down just so i didn't turn out like my father. I was ok, i kept telling everyone i was ok till one day at the age of 13 i met my Sociology teacher. "Broken familie's will never have sane children, their children will come out just like the parents" he said. It was like something in me wanted to burst out and it did.<br>The following day as the bell rang for my sociology class i was the last to walk in late. "Masahiro-san why are you late" the teacher asked. I smirked and looked at him "Because my family is gone" i said and i walked closer to the teacher "Teacher let me ask you a question" i said darkly he frowned and stood up from his desk "Masahiro Oonishi sit down this instant or you will be sent to the principal's office!" he yelled i glared and took out the kitchen knife out as i was already close enough to him "I wanna see the color your guts will paint the class" i stabbed the teacher various times, over and over and over and over. I stopped when the security had pried me off my teacher, he was coughing blood while i laughed at him "You see! im different than my father! im different! dont look down on me!" i yelled. Later i was sent to the aslyum for mental reason's but it wasnt something you can erase. Deep down i would always remember my father killing my mother, the feeling of a knife in my hands, the color of blood on my hands and the screams of my teacher. The only thing i had to do at the aslyum was pretend that i was getting sane. And that was what i did.  
>I was soon out and shipped into another foster family here in Konoha but they knew the monster i was. They didn't care for me so i ran away. I ran as far as i could and i got into fights. I got beaten down badly one of those times. I shadow loomed over my bruised body but a smile was still gracing my lips. "Stand up" i head someone say. I looked and above me was a girl with long black hair and red eyes. Her hand was extended towards me. "If you want to live, stand up" she said as she looked at me. It had been a long time since someone had looked me in the eyes and spoken to me. I grabbed her hand and stood up. I ignored the pain as she supported me walking in a different direction that i had never been to. "You have good fighting skills" she said "I'm Zero" she whispered. I blinked at her and coughed a bit of blood up "Masahiro" i said. She nodded and opened the doors to an old very old place. "Grace! Gigi! Niiky! come here now" i heard her yell. I was entranced by her. My vision blurred and i swayed a bit "your in good hands Masahiro" was the last thing before everything turned black.<br>*Present time*  
>Oh! look at that! were gonna be late if we dont go now!" i said in a cheery tone Naruto groaned and got up "Masahiro can i hear the rest of the story later then?" he asked i nodded and motioned him to get going "Just go or you might not make it to change little sunshine" he laughed and ran off. I stood there watching him. All i could think of was that he got dragged into something darker, something that might make that little sunshine into a solar eclipse.<p>

Sasuke's POV  
>It was lunch time and the whole day i had been planning on what the hell i was going to do so i could get Naruto away from them but the actual problem was, I was Naruto's bully... why would he trust me. I sighed and walked into the cafeteria. I spotted my little ray of light in the far corner talking with Kira and laughing about something the blue haired, which i assumed was Alex was saying. I sighed and grew some man balls and walked up to their table. Suddenly it was like a blizzard hit this side of the cafeteria. "Um.. N-Naruto i mean dobe let me talk to you" i glared and held his wrist about to pull him along when someone else grabbed my wrist i turned to the other blonde kid. A smirk adored his face and i scowled "You seem to forget you have to ask him if he wants to go Jock" he emphasized the work "Jock" i glared and pulled on Naruto's wrist as a small 'yelp' came from his lips. "It's important" as i said those words i didn't know what i was gonna do so i guessed i had to bullshit a lie and the rest of the speech. The blonde guy grinned "Really? then Naruto wouldn't mind if you say it right in front of us right?" i turned to Naruto hoping he would just want to like, leave them so i could just talk to him.<br>"I don't mind S-Sasuke-Kun" Naruto escaped my grasp and sat back down on the table beside Kira and the blonde sat on his other side. Kira glared at me and i glared back. "Speak Uchiha before i regret ever letting you close to our table, if your here to make fun of naruto or us. I dont mind giving you a little piece of my mind." she spoke coldly. I nodded and sighed i gulped and sat down. "Naruto... I want to start over could we be friends?" That... was something i didn't expect to bullshit.

*************************************************************************************************  
>OK! Chapter 7 done! -grins- anyways. I think i put this chapter like... uffas its behind schedule... .\ sowwy! anyways tell me what you think? is it good? is it bad? what should naruto say? should Kurama punch sasuke! should Kira break his nose? or should they all beat him up or other options? *^*

Comment Follow Like


End file.
